krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Wakfu season 1 episodes
This page describes each first-season episode of the Wakfu series. For season 2 episodes, see List of Wakfu season 2 episodes. Episode 1 - The Child from the Mist French title: L'enfant des brumes Scenario: Tot, Olivier Thulliez Summary: This first episode sets the stage by establishing origins and motivations for several characters. Grougaloragran the dragon is seen pushing a carriage with baby Yugo inside and encounters the Xelor Nox for the first time. The latter explains his insatiable hunger for Wakfu, the energy of life found in all living creatures. Grougaloragran fights him off and continues on his way, coming across Alibert the Enutrof, moments after he gives up on his bounty hunting career and parts with his partner Ruel Stroud. Sensing Alibert's pure heart, the dragon leaves Yugo with him, after magically hatching a Tofu bird to keep him company, with a draconic message hidden in one of its feathers. Twelve years later, Alibert has restored Emelka's inn and become the village's mayor. As Ruel returns to the village for a visit, he meets two hooded travelers, Amalia Sheran Sharm and Evangelyne traveling incognito, but they will not be involved until the second episode. At the inn, Yugo discovers his ability to create portals mere minutes before Sadlygrove Percedal arrives in the village, possessed by his Shushu Rubilax and wreaking havoc (see Shushu possession). With the two Enutrofs, he manages to rip Rubilax away from Perceheart, Sadlygrove's possessed form. But before he can explain himself, the village is once again under attack, this time by small, pitch-black creatures... Other appearances: Jason, Mia, Yugo's friends Episode 2 - Yugo the Eliatrope French title: Yugo l'Éliatrope Scenario: Tot, Olivier Vannelle Summary: The village is attacked by Polters, diminutive forest creatures that turn everyone they touch into plants. The heroes manage to repel the attack, but Alibert is turned before the battle is over. Sadlygrove tells the others that the Polters are coming from the Forbidden Forest and have already attacked two other villages. Yugo decides to head into the forest, hoping to find the cause of the attack and, with it, a way to return his father to normal. Meanwhile, we learn that Nox's Noxines have been scouring the area and draining it of its Wakfu. Through them, he spies on Yugo and detects a large amount of Wakfu in him and believes he may have found Grougaloragran's trace again. In the forest, the heroes hear cries and rush in to find Amalia and Evangelyne surrounded by Polters. They rescue them and the group continues to navigate the forest, but the girls keep Amalia's true identity a secret, only mentioning that they came to the forest after a vision told her that she needed to accomplish an important mission there. They soon find the Soft Oak in the middle of a desolated part of the forest, with signs of the Noxines' passage. Initially mistaking Amalia for an old friend, the Soft Oak explains that he sent the Polters to turn all humans into trees to tie their fate to that of the forest. Amalia heals him and convinces him that while forests throughout the world are facing great danger, it will take courageous humans to protect them. Satisfied, he agrees to give them another chance. The group returns to Emelka with the Polters, who turn everyone back to normal. But before they can celebrate, Nox appears and demands that Yugo tell him everything he knows about Grougaloragran. During the confrontation, Grougaloragran's message is revealed to Yugo: Portals and child, to Oma Island. Furious, Alibert manages to break Nox's time stop and drive him away, but he begins to age rapidly in the process. Since they can do nothing about it, Yugo and his new friends immediately set out on a journey to locate the island from the message, starting with Kelba's market. Even Amalia decides to join the quest, even though she knows her father would disapprove. Other appearances: Jason, Mia, Yugo's friends Episode 3 - The Black Crow French title: Le Corbeau Noir Scenario: Tot, Nicolas Devos, Romain Van Liemt Summary: The group takes a Zaap portal to Kelba, but just as they begin to look for a map, the market is attacked by a dark knight mounted on a large mechanical crow, calling himself the Black Crow. As the adventurers are unable to land a hit on him, he simply flies away once he is done destroying the stalls, and the group heads south to Kabrok's shop, located underground and safe from the Black Crow's frequent attacks. There, the merchant's wife Miranda offers them the Grav'Mar'Av map, a Shushu-possessed map that can display any location in the world. She strikes a deal with them: if they can defeat the Black Crow, who has been driving business away from the region, she will let them have the map for free. Excited by the idea of owning a magical map and eager to take revenge on the Black Crow, the group heads out to the market and lures him out of hiding. However, their plan backfires and the dark knight takes off with Ruel. Yugo borrows Kabrok and Miranda's Snoofle to track down Ruel using the smell of his Kamas. They find him at the top of a nearby peak, chatting with Kabrok, who has revealed himself to be the Black Crow. He explains that he used to be an adventurer and now uses this persona to get his fill of action and harasses the local merchants because he hates the thought that he could be like them. Since he does not intend to actually kill the characters, Kabrok sets up a challenge: if they can defeat him as the Black Crow, the map is theirs. But if they lose, he gets to keep all of their equipment and resell it. In large part thanks to Yugo's portals, the team succeeds and heads off with the map. Other appearances: Episode 4 - The Ugly Pageant French title: Miss Moche Scenario: Summary: The group explores the area and then they get captured by a horrible band of princesses who were cursed to be ugly until they get a kiss. At the end, the horrible band of ugly princesses turns back to the horrible band of beautiful princesses. Other appearances: Episode 5 - The Magnificent 5 French title: Les 5 magnifiques Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 6 - Vampyro French title: Vampyro Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 7 - Poisonous Beauty French title: Vénéneuse Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 8 - Xav' the Baker French title: Xav' le boulanger Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 9 - Ruel's Bag French title: Le sac de Ruel Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 10 - Gobbowl Inferno, part 1 French title: L'enfer du Boufbowl, partie 1 Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 11 - Gobbowl Inferno, part 2 French title: L'enfer du Boufbowl, partie 2 Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 12 - Gobbowl Inferno, part 3 French title: L'enfer du Boufbowl, partie 3 Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 13 - Calm Blue Sea French title: Calme bleu Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 14 - Moon Island French title: L'île de Moon Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 15 - Adamai French title: Adamaï Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 16 - The Eliacube French title: L'Éliacube Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 17 - Grougaloragran the Eternal French title: Grougaloragran l'éternel Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 18 - The Brotherhood of the Tofu French title: La Confrérie du Tofu Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 19 - The Sadida Kingdom French title: Le royaume Sadida Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 20 - The Tree of Life French title: L'arbre de vie Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 21 - Igole French title: Igôle Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 22 - Rubilax French title: Rubilax Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 23 - The Quest for the Dofus French title: La quête du Dofus Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 24 - Reunion French title: Retrouvailles Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 25 - I Am Legend French title: J'entre dans la légende Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Episode 26 - Mount Zinit French title: Le mont Zinit Scenario: Summary: Other appearances: Category:Animated series Category:Categorization needing review